Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to storing data on a data server and more particularly relates to confining the data to particular set of data servers based on location.
Description of the Related Art
Many entities, such as governments, have requirements to geographically isolate data to certain locations, thereby keeping the data within the government's boundaries (e.g., within a geographic territory controlled by the government). Also, many enterprises desire to control the physical location of their data, yet still desire the benefits of the cloud computing environment. Currently, there are no methods for locking down data to specific geographic location.